


The subway

by Buckytasha



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Middle School, My First Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:00:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26937772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buckytasha/pseuds/Buckytasha
Summary: Lucas and Maya are horny af.
Relationships: Lucas Friar/Maya Hart
Kudos: 11





	The subway

**Author's Note:**

> I have no clue what I'm doing

Lucas dragged Maya to the bathroom on the subway planning to do so many things to her. "What are you doi-" he pushes her in the stall and kisses her.

"You'll see baby doll" he takes off her jacket, shirt, and bra. He starts to grope her breast and trails kisses down her neck. She let's out a moan and takes off his shirt.

"Are you gonna take off your pants or make me do it for you" she smirks as he takes off his pants and boxers. She takes her leggings and panties off. "Hurry up".

He quickly puts his sick inside her and thrusts. She moans again, grinding into him. He starts going faster then anyone their age should, they were both clearly experienced.

"Harder daddy" he pushes her against the stall door and she wraps her legs around his waist. "Yes, oh yeah that's it, right there" she was about to cum.

He continues and she cums all over him. "Your gonna make daddy dirty little girl" he whispers into her ear and licks it.

"Do I look like I care father" she gets off his cock. "Now let me have a little fun" she gets on her knees and grabs his dick and slightly pulls it.

He moans and she puts his dick in her mouth. She starts by licking it then she quickly starts to just suck it. "Lay down" he orders and she pulls away and does so.

He lays on her, his mouth towards her pussy. He starts to lick it and she gets back to her previous task. He cums in her mouth and she swallows it all like a good girl.

She cums in his mouth and he also swallows it all. He gets off her and moves to her mouth. "Your a good girl, would you like a lollipop" she nods her head and he gets above her, the perfect position for her to suck him.

She quickly bobs her mouth on it, getting to his balls. Licking them she gets back to his cock. "That's enough little girl, it's my turn again".

They did this for another hour, it was odd how good they were at this.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the day Lucas got there.


End file.
